


【超蝙】爱人与情人  ἐραστής και ἐρώμενος

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 关于超蝙的世世代代





	【超蝙】爱人与情人  ἐραστής και ἐρώμενος

**Author's Note:**

> ἐραστής 意指年长的爱者， ἐρώμενος 意指年轻的被爱者
> 
> 感谢杜拉斯的《情人》
> 
> 多宇宙融合设定
> 
> 年龄操作（老超少蝙）有

我看见他向我走来，他穿着银灰色的西装配着酒红色的领带，他向我伸出手，无名指上戴着我们的戒指，他问我，他是否有幸与我共舞。灯在他的右鬓角，光洇染到他的睫毛。他看着我，我知道他是认真的。他说，无论何时何地，他爱过的、爱着的人只有我。他一定很老很老了，眼角的细纹不能说明他的年纪，在他年轻英俊的躯体中一定是个苍老的灵魂，我一眼就能看出来。从他俯贴在我耳边的呼吸中我能感受到，那是经年累月积淀下来的小心翼翼。

我只有二十岁，但是我不记得自己已经有多老。我稚嫩的轮廓骗过了所有人，但唯独不包括他。他向我走来，和过去的柔情、别离与争执融为一体。我的心依旧在胸中狂跳不止，正如他所愿。

我们是瞩目的，黑色与白色，青年与中年，我梳理得整齐的头发恰到好处地散开几缕，他含住垂在我额头上的发丝，品尝着熟悉又陌生的味道。在他领着我转身的瞬间，我又看到了那一幕。他的形象唯独只有我能看见，唯独只有我还记得。

他站在仿巴洛克的雕花背景前举起盛有金色液体的高脚杯，乐队、掌声与鲜花都被预设好在那一刻。财富与权势带给这个年轻人所有可能中最夺目的美，那晚更璀璨的是他拥有的青春，尽管它曾被认为是破碎的而且过早枯萎。

这一刻从不早，也不晚，恰到好处地开始，在万众瞩目的寂静中开始，从万神殿式的天窗降落下一位身着红袍的天使开始。这注定要打开寿命的锁链。

我记的太多，情绪不再被轻易波动，那些让我难忘的片段都已经成为静止的画面：黑夜的小巷、撬棒下的尸体和这一刻都被凝固，还有许许多多的后来的惊心动魄，但都比不上我“年轻”的那一生。一个人的生命不当过于长久，否则他的记忆中将满是废墟，因为他必会明白，若要活下去就得将逝者掩埋，这是无情而残忍的。我活过许多二十岁，唯有蕴含一切可能的第一次最重要，因为他们都曾在那里相遇，相聚，也因为他们都曾以他们应有的方式存在着。当回忆不经意间闪到这些时刻，我总能记起那份眩目，过去都再度金光闪烁，再度重焕生机。

人们只能看到镁光灯将他照得像一尊流金溢彩的神像，而他英俊的五官的确如此，更甚于此。他从天而降，降落于新年晚会的募捐活动。他接受一切好奇、惊呼和窃窃私语，但那些都不重要。因为只有他，才会在此后的许多个岁月中回忆起这个夜晚。他站在舞台的中央，穿着如一位自怜而富有的国王，孤独地向新年致以礼节性的敬意。也只有他目睹着他在时间中凝固了的背影。他黑色的卷发边缘被耀眼的灯光照得模糊而透明，他的披风像一面来自天国的旗帜——或是雪花悄然打开、收起。

我总是在他转身的瞬间想起来这一场景，好让我填补那段记忆的空白：他从红毯上向我走来，而我唯独不记得他是如何转身，那是从未知到已知间最有魅力的一刻。这一生我还没能忆起。

十七岁，那年我才十七岁。那时我便感到自己已经衰老。我翘了高中毕业晚会，匆匆赶回哥谭的老宅，只是为了一睹当年杀害我父母的凶手走出法庭。那张少年老成的脸一直留在我的印象里自成一副画面。我曾以为那是我期盼已久的复仇的机会，也是我愤怒的极点。但是他死得太快，在我出手前就被黑帮的杀手夺命。那个杀害我父母的凶手就这样没有意义地在众人面前死去，死而不得其所。也是在那个晚上，我独自在哥谭的小巷里游荡，用自己的毛呢大衣换了一件流浪汉的外套。我身无分文也无手枪护身，甚至希望悲剧重演，在随便哪一条似曾相识的巷子里被结束生命。当愤怒燃烧殆尽，火焰将息的时候就是生命奄奄一息的时刻。

我和他的相遇有着戏剧般的开头和过于长久的铺垫，久到我差一点忘记了这个穿着米色风衣为我点了一顿晚餐的男人。他努力伪装得平凡而普通，就算被刊上报纸，他走在街上也不会被认出来，就好像你在美国的大街上只要转身，就会遇见这样的人。他是“良民”的一份子，远比我这种夜里游荡在黑帮地盘求死的人好许多。

他一手夹着公文包，从上流社会的精英从不会经过的贫民窟走出来。他认真地调试着手里的录音笔，落在他肩上的好像是世间所有的不幸。我本不会注意到他，一个正经而索然无味的工薪阶层，刚刚步入社会的大学毕业生。他不比我年长多少，年轻而执着，我甚至为他标致的皮相有过一秒钟的担心，这为他出入这种街区带来难言的危险。是他先看到了我，我的步子一定很疲惫，那种绝望的游荡在他看来就像是因为迷茫和饥饿所致，而事实的确如此。

托马斯系着绳索下到岩穴，他握紧啜泣不止的我的手，他问，我们为何摔倒？卡尔-艾尔从天而降，他向我伸出邀请的手，他说，记得那抹亮色，我们总需要对天空怀有一份希望。

他招呼我过去，在决定开口的时候犹豫了，我总能明白人们细微的表情。在我被同学冷落和嘲笑，在我不得不面对那些为挖掘我的故事而不择手段的记者的时候，我就学会了冷却这个热闹的世界，永远停不下来几近偏执的观察。此刻，他努力让自己看起来比同情更好些，如果触及了一个青年的自尊，他会为此感到愧疚不已。善良，过于有正义感。

如果他知道眼前这个人类会与他有几百年的纠葛，他会不会选择一个更优雅而正式的开场白？他应该身着正装从空白走进我的人生，他对我说的第一话应是：“你愿意与我共度一生吗？”我不会开口答应，但我的心跳说着我的答案。是的，我愿意。我，布鲁斯•韦恩，一个深陷黑暗泥潭的人何德何能能得到这份寄托，得到这缕阳光的眷顾。对于真正的爱人，一个人会希望自己的下一生也与对方相伴，渴望在永恒中有对方的身影。但死亡不是当时的议题。

如果不是他为我付账时，我看到了他的记者证，我大概根本不会记得他的名字：克拉克•肯特。但这无所谓，迟早，这个名字都会像我对自己的名字一样熟悉。

曾经，这个名字在我的世界销声匿迹了很久，但它像一颗沉睡的种子，迟早会长成参天大树。是我像逃一样地离开哥谭，从欧洲到亚洲，我花了七年时间自我放逐。那段时期的记忆是模糊的，它们并非不重要而是混乱，就像当时的我。我并非是一个有自杀倾向的人，我向来避讳死亡，自我了结不是我会做的事，那并不意味着我没有一个时期暗中希望别人了结我的生命。我的过往没什么可说的，唯有一份信念支撑着我在疲惫和痛苦中前行。小丑曾说我和他是疯子的两面，那的确是作为蝙蝠侠的我。但那一生也有那么一些不同的色彩，比如遇见他，他是我黑色的夜里撕裂开的一道伤口，正是光的降临需要裂口。

再次见到他是在韦恩集团的新年庆典上。我象征性地寄出了给超人的邀请函，请他出席为慈善募捐。那不过是西海岸叫得上名的集团晚宴的惯例。我本没有指望他的现身，而他却出现了，就这样将自己的形象烙印在一个人类的心中。这个世界上有那么多城市，有那么多新年晚会，可他偏偏走进了我的。他是一个穿着红披风的天使，小雪落满他鲜红的翅膀上，那一部分融化成水珠的也晶莹地挂在他的贴身制服上。我不禁向那位被我遗忘的上帝感叹，是主许诺给世界一个它不曾可以期盼的使者吗？他飞在天上，是一尊冷漠的神像，但因为他有血肉的热度，所以晶莹的水珠装饰了他。会有很多人愿意亲吻他脚下的土地，但同时也想备一柄氪石矛弑杀他。他是世人的一道迷，永远令人着迷的二律背反。

也许这都只是我后来一遍遍反刍那一晚的缘故，也许他的降临没有那么不可思议，但我记得很清楚，他看到我的那一刻脸上闪过的意外，他的超级记忆怎么会放过那个在小巷里徘徊的青年。而当年那个记者也还没有戴眼镜的习惯。

当时的故人多已去世，如今只有我还记得他青涩的样子，拘谨却也可爱，在原则问题上固执得令我头疼，可难道我们不都是这样过来的吗？也许戴安娜也还对此有印象，但自从老一代英雄和新生英雄那一战之后，半神就隐退于天堂岛与我们再无联系。至于初出茅庐的蝙蝠侠，只有他还记得。

那曾是超级英雄的黄金时代，他是拥有一切之人。我们不知不觉经历太多的默契合作，无数次将生死交付给对方。我的生命少了他会变得难以想象。他早就成了我的“另一个自我”，也许我也成为了他的。

那已经是和他相遇十多年后，无意间听见联盟的新成员如谈论一个传奇那般口耳相传我们相遇的故事，各种版本的，虽然它们没有一个是真的，但依旧激起了我一些异样的感觉。我本无需注意，他自然是英俊的。从他为我点的第一杯咖啡始，到值班室里他给我煮每一杯热可可，阅历只在他的眉眼间增添成熟的魅力，丝毫没有留下岁月的痕迹。

而他在那个时候就为自己的衰老而担心，甚至在那个新年晚会上，他是宴会上会英俊人之一时，他也担心他的青春不再。他不是怕死，他担心身体的衰老会让他失去守护这座城的能力；他担心衰老让他只能回忆往昔的岁月，成为一个贪食回忆的老朽；他担心他暗暗爱慕的人，那个不老不朽的非凡之人会因他的衰老而离去，别无他意，只因他衰老的身躯拖累他，剥夺他们再次并肩作战的可能。在他敢打破他们暧昧的关系之前，他就预演过他们可能的悲伤结局。可他甚至不敢打破他们之间微弱的平衡，在战火和死亡之后，在眼泪和流血之后就是爱情，或者什么也不是。

在他不再年轻的一个夜晚，他照例没有关上韦恩大宅主卧的落地窗，他穿着睡袍躺在床上看书时无意间堕入梦乡，他听见窗帘滑轮滚动的声响。醒时，那人背着月光飘落到他的阳台，他在床上就可以闻到他手中玫瑰馥郁的芬芳。那是哪一年圣诞节吗？纪年法更改了许多次，给我回忆中的时间点带来了梳理困难。

那年他从外星回来，九死一生，他说他在与死亡照面的时候第一个想到的是他，他是他最大的牵挂，他们已经错过了那么多时光，他不能错过他一生。

他还有机会吗？他问道。

他只是冷眼看着他并听着这一切，背伤突然让他疼得站不挺。将有什么要发生。他黑夜里令人闻风丧胆的拳头颤抖了。

他说他爱他，他已经迟到了太久。

他只是冷眼看着他并听着这一切发生。

他知道，从他那晚见到他飘落在他窗前就知道，他将要说的话必要让他陷落，也在许多年前他身着鲜衣降临在他华灯初上的宴会就决定了。

他说他是傻瓜，愚蠢的傻瓜，让他等了那么久，久到他都快忘记了他让他心碎过。他本已经假装不再注意他，他麻木的心就快不再爱他了。他拽过他的披风，借由骨伤把自己推向那个人，他狠狠地咬上他的双唇，像是一种侵略和报复，突然那被熄灭的多年的爱欲被生生点起，那些遗憾和懊悔都由他而生……然而他始终爱他，他的冬日之阳，黑暗中的光彩。他被摇晃的纱幔笼罩着，他想起他们年轻的岁月，这份许久不曾惊动的疯狂和孤注一掷将他们领到这一夜。生命之树在他体内生根发芽，他低吼着将他带去他们开始的地方，二十多年相伴相持的回忆纷纷涌入，而他已经不再年轻。吻在身上，催人泪下。

在很多黑夜和白天，他的生活平稳而波澜不惊，没有阿卡汉姆的疯子越狱也没有来毁灭世界的外星人。他会穿着阿玛尼开兰博基尼参加宴会，或者在季度报告会议上打瞌睡，在夜晚去解决一些不足为道的小混混，新添的伤口也微不足道。他甚至为那个特别的人栽种过一种玫瑰。但是在一切照常的时刻，总有一种冲动攫住他，就好像下一秒他的理智和生命都不再属于他，他将彻底地由内而外被打碎。经历过迪克的离去和杰森的死亡与复活后，一句守护世界的誓言再难抵住他离去的念头。死亡是容易的。那个青年的形象再度回到他身上。那个在小巷里游荡的青年拖着疲惫的身子与一个记者共享了一顿晚餐，他为他买单，给他披上大衣，离去时那个装作流浪汉的青年已经睡着。他曾留下一张纸条，上面有他的联系方式，他让他有困难的时候打给他，可惜那个青年曾毫不在意地随手丢弃了那个电话号码，他差一点就忘记了那个平凡普通的夜晚与一个平凡普通的好心人。他的火焰与利剑遮蔽了他的眼，只有让时间来告诉他为他掩护后背的盾是什么。

当这些时刻不可避免地降临的时候，他唯有与他在公寓狭小的床上相拥入眠，说着那些陈年旧事和他未曾救下的人。他的天使，轻轻地啄过他的脸颊，搂住他伤痕累累的身体。他会安静地听他说那些往事。黑夜里，他凡人的眼睛看不到光亮，他就用声音告诉他，他在，他一直都在。他看不见窗外车光流驰匆匆不息，只觉得那是满天繁星都在他眼中。

而我的过错就在于无故的死。那天发生得太突然，比突如其来的崩溃更不可控。他照例夜巡，子弹穿过他的太阳穴的时候他都没有意识到对方的存在。他不曾在死亡时留下痛苦的感觉，他还没来得及呼唤他的名字……我不知道他何时在哥谭的小巷里找到我的尸体，失去了心跳的指引他会在第二天的垃圾堆里发现那具尸体吗？尽管那时他已经青春不再，我还是希望他没有找到一具腐烂的尸体，这会省却阿尔弗雷德很多的麻烦，我永远都希望他不要面对我作为人类死亡后不可避免的腐败。阿尔弗雷德会在意大利的小城度假时收到我的讣告，四十多年来，我已经将这个至亲的老人折磨到他能坦然读完我的死讯，甚至将眼泪留到第二日的夜晚。我的错。

后来我才了解到当年是一个“良民”杀了我，出于必要的邪恶或是寻求刺激，他不需要理由，就像杀死托马斯和玛莎的那个人那样。而我死于小巷的垃圾堆里，也不需要理由，就像四十多年前的托马斯和玛莎一样。杀死我的凶手至今未被发现。我一生精于谋划，唯独疏忽了这一次，我的死让克拉克陷入了偏执。

许多岁月过去，我依旧能被噩梦惊醒，是他悲伤又冷酷的眉眼总在一处望着我，也望着所有人，他说世人不值得被过度的温柔宽松对待。

无知不同于无罪，但无知者可以过上被幸福蒙蔽的生活。

那里太阳总悬挂在地平线上一些，在更东边就是日出。夜晚是幸福而漫长的，我睡得很浅，他掘入我的年轻的肉体，吸吮着我欢快的灵魂。我有的是二十岁完美无瑕的身体，缺失的那段记忆沉沉地垂在远处，好在不妨碍片刻的无忧无虑。在晨昏交接的柔光时刻，我走到我们在悬崖上的花园，他和我就像伊甸园里的情人。僵死的文明礼仪被我们忘却，赤裸是毫无羞耻的，贪恋欢爱是常事。那是年轻的躯体带来的活力，初生的肌肤轻易被点燃。我相信那个世界的日夜与四季都在他的一念之间，否则夜色不会那样温柔绵长，而白日也终年和煦。

我爱他看我的眼神，幽远而深沉，每一晚都像是久别重逢后的甘霖，他一定深深着迷于这个他一刻都不舍的人，那个人停留在遥远的过去，不是我，却像极了我，而我不在意这个。我像是在欺骗他，他也心甘情愿被我蒙蔽。他沉稳的动作像一尊花园里的雕塑，我却不知道他看我更像凝视一张故人的遗像。于是执念丛生。黑色的河床上流动着永恒的渴求，随后是疲倦，与无限的痛。*

他身上有一些特殊的味道，孩子是可以认出母亲的体香的，而我无法描述他的味道，它像高空中干洁的空气、疾驰的风与云彩和清晨露珠依恋青草的味道。我曾在他合眼安睡时悄悄舔舐上他侧露的脖颈，试图一探究竟，但是它们在我触及到那一刻就消散了，就好像我也抓不住他的灵魂。他安睡的容貌勾起了我无名的安适，好像我曾经见过他，曾经爱过他。我只有二十，他看起来至少三十多了。我甚至什么都不记得。

醒时我乐意满足地接受他的红披风，海风在我们所站的悬崖边呼啸。我问他，我是否可以纵身一跃，他说我可以做任何我愿意做的事。自由让我无所适从。因为我还不曾记起过往，那是用萨拉路之池复活的后遗症之一。

如果阿福还在的话，我想告慰他，至少我也拥有过无忧无虑的生活，大概那叫平凡人的幸福。真正二十岁的我不知在缅甸的哪个部落里与人扭打成一团，嘶吼着为痛苦的生命叫嚣。

当那份贴在我后背的温暖再度伴我入睡，熟悉的感觉时不时地悄然泛起，像是一些闪回的片段冲击我的身体，有他在我的腰侧留下的淤青，有带血的绷带勒住我的身体，它们给我带来的不仅是偏头痛，更是惶惑。他总在我头疼发作的时候轻捋过我的头发，将我单薄的身体搂在怀中，他的小心翼翼与温暖柔体贴令我感到悲伤，仿佛这是我们最后的温存，而明日就是分别。

哪怕是那时，我也依旧记得我早早失去了双亲，在同龄人躲在父母的怀抱中哭泣的那个年纪，我只能独自在黑夜里将眼泪和苦楚咽下。但是他轻柔地抚熨我身体的手，让我不经意间回想起了玛莎或是托马斯，而他是二者兼有，我可以在他眼中看见所有的可能性，我的守护天使。

这已是注定的了，那时候我虽然还没有完全恢复记忆，但我一定明白了。他告诉我，我之前出了一场事故，醒来失去了大段记忆，而我的身体经过这一段时间的调养有望恢复。我确实想起了那些纠缠我一生的噩梦片段，我总在黑夜的鲜血中前行，几近心焚而亡。然而在我回想起的记忆碎片中，也有他如天神般的降临。此刻，他的眼神如此苍老而悲伤，他也懂得了我们的命运。

每一个魔法都有代价，他懂我，他是世上最懂我的人，待我恢复如初便无留在他建造的乌托邦之可能。他会拥有一个残缺的我仅以年记，但随之而来的决裂却不可修补。这值得吗？然而我深知这不能怪他，如果先去的人是他，我也会做一样的选择。生命之不易已经不能容许我们再失去对方，哪怕复活的他反对我、阻挠我，我也会要求他活着，不可死，不能死。因为他是最懂我的人，甚至为这而死也是我随时准备的。我们必要以永恒来度量跨越时间的感情，而人类的赠礼之一便是有限的生命和有限的执着。

当那个肃静整洁的世界来到我的面前，它也死寂得可怕。在那些官方说辞和他的解释匆忙赶上我的脚步之前，我已明白这个白色恐怖的世界是他为我的死对世人施加的惩罚。

与比自己更年长的儿子协同作战的感觉很难言说，外表起到的作用远比人们以为的重要。我叫马龙、斯蒂文、特里斯坦、多米尼克……或者布鲁斯。他说无论何时何地，年老或年轻，只要听到这个名字，他总能看见我，就好像我在那里，在许多人中间，在生生不息的人类中永生不死。

多少个世纪来，正义联盟扩展为星际间组织，那里时隔百年就会有一个人类的身影。我曾听到外星使者私下好奇地问联盟荣誉主席，他外交出访随身带着一个脆弱的人类的用意。克拉克总是朝我的方向投来深情的目光，他总以笑作答。无限的时间可以穷尽所有的可能，这正是无限的用意，他的凝视从远方而来，所以的转身都似曾相识，笑容穿越了时空，悲伤亦然。我将问我自己，你为什么还活在这个世界上？为了他，只有他。所以，那些“年轻”时的失态和坎坷都不重要。哪怕我是他建立领主统治那些年唯一杀死的人类。

我在他亲手拧断我的脖子那片刻感到再次自由，就像在他为我打造的乌托邦中那般自由地飞翔。我把自己和世界放在天平的两端任他选择。就像他曾要在地球和氪星之间做选择一般，他曾杀了最后的氪星人以明确他的立场。而我也要那么做。他可以犯错，但我仍然相信他的本性永远善良，我要用我的死来提醒他的立场。我也必须提醒自己，在他是我的爱人之前就是我的毕生挚友。这是伟大的友谊所要求的。

他该会双膝跪地，抱着我失去呼吸的身躯痛哭，尽管那样有失他的尊严。我为他铺垫了理由充分的台阶——亲手杀死昔日挚友唤醒了独裁者的良知。只有我和他深知事实并非如此。

出于道义我无法接受作为独裁者的他，但我也不再认得这个世界。当年，他用一套公寓和一具尸体与人类交换了世界。他甚至只杀死过一个人类，还是那个人精心设计的圈套，而他已从死中复活。与外星殖民者的一战不得不将他从红太阳房中释放。战争的疮痍还未抚平，新生的一代超能者就挑起了战事，他们认为我们都是苟延残喘的老古董，至于那个“罪人”早该死去。讽刺的是他们在各地制造的骚乱远比独裁更具破坏力。后来人类试图用热核武器彻底毁灭他们，又是一桩可悲的闹剧。

这是一个空虚的时代，对更崇高与伟大的事物毫无概念，连政治的正确性都值得怀疑。我几乎感到愤怒。这一切我只能从视频和文献资料中获知，那时我的尸体正被保存在堡垒的冰棺中而悄然躲过了那个世纪。我坐在孤独堡垒的大屏幕前，看着上个世纪的种种暴行，不禁怀念起我们的往昔，在被称为黄金时代的我们被奉为保护者与诸神。我总相信他，因为他的超能力不仅仅是飞行和钢铁之躯，他的力量在于人性的直觉，他是我们的一切之始，永远无可替代的超人。

我从复活之池中一跃而起，魔法拂去了我所有的伤痕。我依旧不记得二十岁之后的事情，他再次接住我，让我安心。他还是喜欢那副眼镜，我们在书房里放着二十世纪八十年代的金曲，他在堡垒模拟的玉米地中耕作。一切恍如昨日。模拟环境中的阳光也很逼真。我也会再次记起所有。

我说，我们就此别过吧。他木然地站在原地。他沉默了，如同死了一般；他沉默了，就像过去所有值得纪念的记忆碎片那般，他始终是不语的。沉默的他是永恒的。

你要记得微笑，不与亡魂纠缠，我说，生命很短，我们已经拥有了远超命定的时光。我说他爱的不过是过去的纪念品，而我正如是。我们都是时代的遗迹。三个人生的欢喜与感慨足以伴我们的余年。这一回我依旧自私，我尽量不去想象他在黄太阳下几近无限的生命该如何漫长而寂寞，我不过是他生命中的过客。

他垂目沉思良久。他问我是否原谅了他。我说恨从未存在过。他试图挽留，而我只是不能面对他。只是给我一点时间，放我走吧，我很疲惫。

也许下一生吧，不如我们从头来过。他说他总在这里等我。他是认真的，一如既往。

这一生我回到人类之中，重新找回作为一个人类活着的感觉。是最后一次了，仿佛婚礼前夜的单身派对。我工作、退休、养老，唯独没有结婚生子。这一生之中也不乏我的过客，但他们与她们匆匆都而逝，与他无可比拟。偶尔我也会看到关于超人的新闻，那个鲜亮的名字如流火划过我的心间。无论岁月如何倾轧在我们身上，他的形象总是给我无限的慰藉，我可以为这个活下去。在疲惫彻底席卷我之前，我知道只要再度对天空呼唤那个名字，我就将回到他身边。我和他在对彼此的态度上都是自私的。

后来，在数不清的岁月中，他曾在月亮上与我求婚，也曾开着飞船与我在太阳表面行走时告白，我们去过银河系最繁华空间站举行婚礼，也在堪萨斯的小教堂当着牧师的面宣誓，他曾在哪个世纪用我的名字命名了一颗新发现的类地行星，把它作为地球的纪念送给我。太多了，如此多的回忆瞬间，他从不同的时空中望着我，说着他爱我。当他从阳光下的海水中向我走来时，波光粼粼一如他从泡沫中初生。神可以许诺人不死，可是不能永葆人的青春。我曾那样渴望青春和活力，他便给我永远年轻的身体，遍尝肉体所能极的力量之满溢和欢愉，但我依旧明白，凡人的心会变老，无论是魔法还是科技都不能逆转这个过程。时间渐渐稀薄，他是我生命中最后摇曳的烛火。我当然会与他共舞，再次深陷名为克拉克的漩涡，直到倒在他的怀里。像一朵花绽放、凋谢、枯萎、死亡；像一颗星星燃烧、灿烈、爆发、坍缩，终归于死寂。宇宙黑暗而辽阔，他终要面对这寂灭。

我求他放过我。他说，他如何能不爱我到死。但他还是答应我了。死这个词并不出现在他的一生的字典中。我问他如何才能保证他的诺言？于是他说起了一个我不曾知道的故事。他说到一个未来的日子，他将去修复太阳，在那里他燃烧尽自己生命，直到亿万年后他再度重生，知晓到时间的开始与终结，而这一次确实是我们的永别。他从一开始就知道这份悲伤。在时间之外他已经永恒无限地享用过时间的每一刻了。原来他都明白。

重力模拟装置转到了恰到好处的位置，黄太阳从他的脸颊边探出光芒，岁月不在他的容貌上留下乏味的苦迹，他与那个我对道晚安的青年别无二致。他的吻落在医疗隔离仓上，遥远地，他会在时间之外与我度过所有存在的片刻，连存在也不再重要。

我终于想起来二十一世纪初那年，天下着小雪，他在红毯上转身时的微笑从没变过，他是被黄金镀上轮廓的人。他用那个我已经很久很久没听到的名字对我说，晚上好，韦恩先生。他的笑容萃集万千的灯火，我生生世世再没见过如此美丽的画面。

而我将安息。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *聂鲁达《二十首情诗和绝望的歌》
> 
> 多宇宙包括：主世界、诺兰三部曲、DCEU、白灰、《超人：明日之战》、《蝙蝠侠：致命玩笑》后附的“良民”片段、《天国降临》、《全明星超人》


End file.
